


Tricks & Threats

by Ebyru



Series: random avengers prompts [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Spoilers, Near Future, Snarky Tony Stark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tilts his head to the side to watch Loki stalk down the hall towards the kitchen like a runway model, trying desperately not to whistle after him with a thundergod in the vicinity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks & Threats

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anon who said: "Tony isn't sure how to woo or court a God but Loki finds the Man of Iron rather interesting. Bonus points for coy Loki and almost unsure of himself Tony."
> 
> And I'm also using it for the [Super Fun Frostiron Contest](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/53713302886/its-contest-time-after-some-really-incredible) on tumblr.
> 
> Un-beta'd because I suck; please let me know if you find any horrible typos, etc.
> 
> Psst. This is my first time writing Frostiron, so I hope it's passable...

Somewhere between damage recovery of New York - which Tony certainly didn’t handle himself; that’s what money’s for - and Loki being dragged off like some princess about to be locked in a tower, a few things changed.

One: Pepper decided she couldn’t handle the stress of being associated to Iron Man much longer; that they should be friends  for a while until she could calm down (aka _Tony, your life sucks balls, I’m leaving_ ). Two: the Avengers took over his tower because it was mostly empty, and Pepper was gone so there were girly things for Natasha to use (although she’d never admit to using them). And three: Thor brought Loki with him when he moved into the tower (despite Steve’s rabid thirst for blood that seemed _wildly_ out of character – and enjoyable for Tony).

 

*

 

“Refresh my memory: why do you need to live here when you’re a prince or whatever back in Asgard?” asks Tony, stretching out on the sofa of the newly-made common room. He tilts his head to the side to watch Loki stalk down the hall towards the kitchen like a runway model, trying desperately not to whistle after him with a thundergod in the vicinity.

“I intend to pay closer attention to my charges on Earth,” rumbles Thor. He crosses his arms. “Also, I was told bonds are created more strongly when humans are forced to share space with others they dislike.”

“Right, right,” says Tony, distracted by Loki sauntering back out of the kitchen holding a tray of soup and French bread. “Well, good luck with that.”

He stands and rushes past Thor, ignoring Clint’s jab about ‘chasing tail’ (mostly because it’s true), and gives Bruce a remorseful smile as he makes his way down the hall to where Loki disappeared.

Except he isn’t _in_ his room – the one right next to Thor’s – which shouldn’t come as a surprise considering what he’s capable of, but still. The guy’s pretty sneaky.

Tony cranes his neck to look around the empty room, jogs over to Thor’s pigsty to find more of the same, and even darts a look inside Steve’s _Feng Shui_ bedroom just to find more nothing.

“Huh,” he says, scratching his nape.

“Looking for someone?” says Loki from behind Tony.

It’s not his fault that he nearly smacks Loki across the face when he swings around. It’s a good thing Asgardians – or whatever Loki is – are warriors through and through. “Jesus Chr—”

Loki grins, eyeing Tony the same way he had when he’d offered him a drink (right before Tony was unceremoniously thrown out his own damn window, and look at that: he can see a tiny crack from here). He’s dressed down unlike that day, in a simple t-shirt that hangs in odd places (Thor’s maybe?), and jeans that are snug in all the right spots.

“I’m sorry if I alarmed you. I almost forgot how vulnerable you humans are,” says Loki, leaning in with his hands behind his back.

“Right, ‘cause we’re the ones who lost the war.” Tony knows – _knows_ , goddammit – that it’s the wrong thing to say the moment it pops into his head, but he just couldn’t help himself from saying it. Competition is in his nature; it’s the only self-defence his father taught him about.

He half-expects Loki to throw him out the window again (at least there’d be someone to save him), but instead Loki just snorts and turns his back to leave.

“Wait,” says Tony. Loki stops, his hands balled into fists slowly uncurling. So Tony takes a hint. “I was just kidding. You’re right; I was looking for you.”

That catches Loki’s attention. He’s suddenly in front of Tony, having teleported or done the moonwalk (who knows!). “Is that so?” He chuckles, biting into his lip. “And why is that, I wonder.”

Tony sees Thor’s blond mop peeking around the corner of the hall. There’s munching coming from behind him, probably Clint. He clears his throat, giving Loki his most sincere smile. “Can we talk in your room?”

 

A buzz slithers through him, landing in the soles of his feet, and then he’s staring at Loki’s closed door instead of spying figures. “Oh, hey, great. Look at how fast that was.” His senses are still reeling, secretly.

Loki is on the bed, sipping a teaspoon of tomato soup. “Now tell me--” He keeps his eyes downcast, dabbing his mouth with a napkin that comes from thin air. “Is it my parentage that attracts you or what I’ve become with it?”

 _Trick question?_ whispers Tony’s mind, confused and unhelpful. Throwing caution to the wind, he says, “Both?” taking a few steps forward. Inches from standing between Loki’s spread legs where his tray is resting.

“In that case, you are welcome to ask whatever questions have been plaguing you.” He shifts the tray aside on the bed, crossing his legs. “I could tell the moment you removed the armour who you really were, and how your mind sought challenges.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever turned down a challenge.” He grins, taking a step closer. His knees bump into Loki’s by accident. “So…” He eyes Loki for a second or two, and Loki blinks slowly, a slow smile stretching across pale skin.

“ _So_ indeed,” says Loki, spreading his legs to accommodate Tony. (Or so Tony’s mind convinces him.)

He careful moves forward, and Loki’s hands press to his sides. “Are you single by chance? I mean, not that I want to tie you down or anything--” He sees handcuffs appear on the bedside table in a corner of the room. “I mean, like that, yes, but." He grumbles, sighing. "You know what I’m trying to say!”

Loki smirks, pressing his fingers into Tony’s skin, pushing at the shirt until he can slip his fingertips against the warmth of Tony's back. “I think you may need to ask something, Stark.”

“How probable is it that Thor will kill me for laying a hand on you? And can we have sex in the next five minutes?” says Tony, raising a brow. He lets one hand crawl across Loki’s shoulder while he waits.

“The answer you seek is _yes_ ,” says Loki, batting his lashes. “But if you please me, I won’t allow my brother to harm you.” He drags Tony in and forces him down onto his lap, so he can press their lips together. Both hands push Tony’s hips down against him, rolling them in waves that sync to the rhythm of each rough kiss.

“Mmm, good,” says Tony, his eyes fluttering, when Loki pulls away to nibble down his throat. “Death-By-Thor is okay, too. Just--” He gestures between them. “More of this first.”

Loki laughs, tangling his hands in Tony’s hair. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated. :)


End file.
